


Today in Demivlogs: Who is the scariest person of the camp?

by lovelife123



Series: Today in Demivlogs [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NU'EST, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, I think this is enough, M/M, apollos son chris, apollos son jonghyun, chris is 16, hades' son minhyun, hyunjin doesnt even appear idk why i said taht, i guess, i really dont know how to tag if you didnt notice, im scared to publish this please be nice, minhyun & jonghyun are 17, minhyun and hyunjin are bros, minhyun is cute and shy, this is very cute, yeojin is 14, zeus' daughter yeojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelife123/pseuds/lovelife123
Summary: "Hello dear friends! Welcome back to another episode of Demivlogs. My name is Im Yeojin and as always I’m MC of the day.Today we will ask people who do they find the most scary among each other. Stay tuned to find out the answer!"





	Today in Demivlogs: Who is the scariest person of the camp?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY for starters english is not even close to my first language kclfkcjck so sorry for mistakes and that kinda stuff
> 
> second, i got this weird ass idea like ?? 2am and iT SHOWS
> 
> third, it’s based on percy jackson bookseries universe thing idk what to call it? but yeah thats where this is based. i used randomizer to generate like 150 idols parent 😫 this happens when i have too much free time,,,, so i was thinking that i could make this like a series? i would write new short stories when i get these very cool ideas!
> 
> so i did not choose their parents by myself i just threw them into a randomizer and this is what happened
> 
> +++ i’m kinda new to some of these fandoms so no one has like their actual personality so just deal with it and if not then don’t read
> 
> anyways for short: this is weird and i’m very unfunny even if i say otherwise so,,,

"Hello dear friends! Welcome back to another episode of Demivlogs. My name is Im Yeojin and as always I’m MC of the day.

Today we will ask people who do they find the most scary among each other. Stay tuned to find out the answer!"

Yeojin smiled at the camera before stopping the recording. Clip number one was now ready, next step was to find some people to interview. And if Yeojin was lucky, maybe she could find the person who got most votes, and ask what they thought about the results. But sadly she wasn't one of Tyches kids. Okay, Zeus was fine. It was cool to control wind and that kind of stuff. But maybe luck would be by her side! Yeojin was pretty sure that she hasn't done anything to make the goddess of luck mad. But well, last time she thought like that, Hecate had cursed her tongue so she couldn't talk for two whole days. After that, Yeojin had stopped sending huge wind gusts towards Chaewon. 

Yeojin started walking around the camp area, looking for good victims for her interview. Who would give her a good answ-

"CHRIS!" 

Mentioned blonde turned to look at Yeojin, raising his brows.

"Yes?"

"Can I interview you?"

"I was about to go practice with Ji-"

"So that's a yes! Great!"

"Wha-"

"Okay so question of the day is: Who is the scariest demigod here?"

"Eh?"

"Scariest. Demigod."

"Yes I heard you. I don't know, maybe one of Hades' kids."

Yeojin nodded in approval, she had been expecting this. Who didn't find the children of god of the death scary? Well Yeojin didn't (or at least that's what she told herself), but that didn't count, this wasn't about her.

"Okay which one?"

"What? Oh yeah. I don't know, Minhyun?"

"Good, why?"

"Seriously Yeojin why do you need to know?"

"It's for my vlog, I need good content!"

"Your what?"

Yeojin looked like someone had punched her. Actually someone had. But mentally, not psychically. 

"How dare you?" she breathed dramatically, then pretending to pass out. "Okay but just answer the damn question."

"Oh right. Uhm, he has a cold aura? I feel cold when looking at him?"

"Ouch," Yeojin snorted before turning the camera to face herself. "Thank you for the interview Chris! Make sure to check out the video, you can see it in the mess hall this evening."

"Uh."

"Your weird noises are annoying, I'll go now."

Saying that Christopher Bang looked weirded out, was an understatement. He looked utterly confused. Yeojin giggled as she started to look out for new victims.

» 

After 20 minutes or something like that, Yeojin had gathered 20 votes. 19 of them were for Hwang Minhyun and one was for Yoo Taeyang. Someone had explained that the latter looked scary. Yeah, Yeojin could see that. But after he had started dating Kim Youngkyun, no one could say he was scary by personality. 

"Okay now we have our results. In the lead with 19 votes out of 20, we have- HWANG MINHYUN!"

Yeojin started running towards two males, other one of them looking just as confused as Chris last time Yeojin saw him. 

"Yes?"

"Introduce yourself!"

"I'm Minhyun," Minhyun "introduced" himself. The shorter male next to him chuckled at that and Minhyun hit him with his elbow. 

"Yes we know that, please introduce yourself properly."

"I'm 17 years old."

Yeojin was stunned. How could a person be this bad at introducing themselves? Pffft.

"Okay Minhyun 16 years old, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Good. Who is this person with you?

"Hi, I'm Kim Jonghyun, also 17 years old and son of Apollo."

"Oooh, son of Apollo and son of Hades? That's an uncommon pair!"

"P-Pair?" Minhyun asked confused.

"Pair of friends!" Yeojin smiled, focusing her camera on Minhyun.

"Oh right."

Jonghyun looked like he was going to burst out laughing any time soon. So Yeojin focused her camera on him. 

"What's so funny?" the girl raised her brows.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Jonghyun said, flashing a smile for the camera.

"Okay so. I've been going around the camp, asking people who they find the most scary among us, demigods. Out of 20 answers, Minhyun got 19! According to our sorces, people tend to feel cold when looking at him."

Now Jonghyun started actually laughing, and looked away from the camera. Minhyun in the other hand – he was flushed. 

"Oh," Minhyun sighed, scrathing his nape awkwardly. 

"Aww baby, getting all shy. Don't worry you aren't actually scary," Jonghyun smirked. He placed his hand on Minhyuns cheek.

"I hate you," Minhyun growled, pushing the other away.

"No, you love me." This time Minhyun didn't answer anything, just looked at the ground. He was pretty sure his face was literally as red a tomato. 

"Uhm, guys? I'm still here," Yeojin waved her hand in the air to get their attention.

"Yes we know, thank you for the results," Jonghyun smiled, took Minhyuns hand and started dragging him away, towards the beach. Yeojin just shrugged, before turning the camera towards her own face.

"Hmph. And that was todays Demivlogs! See you in the next episode."

»

"Jonghyun?" Minhyun breathed, resting his head on the others shoulder. Jonghyun hummed in response, stroking his hand through the taller males hair. "Am I scary?"

"No."

"But everyone said that."

"They don't know you."

"They don't know some other people either."

"It's just a stereotype. You are a very goodlooking son of Hades, of course they think you as a scary person."

"Stop," Minhyun winced at the compliment, burying his face in Jonghyuns neck. 

"What? Baby, you are handsome," Jonghyun smirked. Minhyun just groaned in response.

"She said people feel cold when they look at me. Do you feel cold when you see me?"

Jonghyun lifted Minhyun's head by his chin, making the other male face him.

"No. I feel warm."

"I love you," Minhyun breathed, face flushed again.

"I love you too," Jonghyun smiled, before pressing his lips against the others. The kiss was sweet, pure, full of love. Minhyun smiled as he rested his forehead against Jonghyun's after pulling away. 

"Let's go, it's dinner time," Jonghyun got up from the sand, reaching for Minhyun. The taller male took his hand, letting himself get pulled up.


End file.
